The Little Things
by articcat621
Summary: "Enjoy the little things in life, for one day you may look back and realize they were the big things." Various non-related drabbles and one-shots for various challenges. JKR owns all, enjoy!
1. All I Need

**All I Need**

Harry Potter frowned. In all honesty, he hated being famous sometimes. Like right now, he just wanted to be alone with Ginny.

The two had decided they would go out for dinner to celebrate their anniversary. He had figured it would be quiet, seeing as the War had ended over three years ago.

But Harry had guess wrong.

The moment they appeared in the street, the two of them were swamped with reporters and fans. Ginny held onto his hand tightly, not wanting to get separated from her husband.

"Harry," she cried, tugging his arm.

There were bright flashes, and screams and shouts.

Ginny held Harry's hand, quickly closing her eyes. Focusing on her destination, she apparated them both with a pop.

She fell to the ground, Harry falling on top of her.

"Ginny?" he asked, "are you all right?"

"You're kind of crushing me," she said with a giggle, her hands pressing on his chest.

Harry stood up, and reaching down, he pulled Ginny to her feet too.

"Thanks Gin," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled. "Oh Harry," leaning forward, she gave him a quick kiss.

"Are we on the Harpies playing field?" Harry asked, looking around.

Ginny blushed. "Yeah, it was the first place I thought of," she admitted. She had a match the next day and was feeling a bit nervous. She was the seeker for the Harpies team. Combine that with Harry's fame, and the two of them were never allowed in public.

"I'm sorry about that," he said with a frown. "I was hoping people were actually going to let it all go."

Ginny looked towards him, giving him a smile. "Sure we don't have a quiet life Harry, but I don't mind. As long as I have you, that's all that matters."

Harry smiled. He leant down to give his wife a kiss.

"Well, I suppose we still have a date, so why don't we summon some brooms and go for a ride?" Harry suggested.

With a flick of her wand, two brooms came racing towards them. They each mounted a broom, quickly kicking off into the night sky.

The two of them zoomed around the pitch, each taking turns chasing each other.

Ginny giggled, watching Harry soar through the night sky. They might not get any time alone when they went out, but she wouldn't change their relationship for anything. Harry was perfect for her, and she was glad that they were together.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked, lowering his broom towards her.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," she said, leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

Harry blushed. "Love you Gin."

"Love you too Harry," she replied, grinning.

He took off, laughing. She sped behind him, her giggle sounded in his ears.

He loved being alone with her. Figuring the public would be a no no for the next couple years, he was determined to make the best of the private moments they always had.

He watched as she zoomed past, her red hair blowing in the wind behind her. He had all he would ever need right here. Grinning, he urged his broom forward, chasing the love of his life.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Philosopher's Stone Competition: The Boy Who Lived option_

_The Greenhouses Competition: Palm option_

_The Gemstone Competition: Topaz option_

_Broaden Your Horizons Challenge (Romance Stories): Truth option_

_The Diagon Alley Challenge: Quality Quidditch Supplies option_

_HP Potions Competition: Everlasting Elixir option_


	2. Never Let Me Go

_And it's peaceful in the deep  
Cathedral where you cannot breathe  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under all  
And it's breaking over me  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
Found the place to rest my head  
Never let me go_

* * *

Lavender buried her face in her hands as a sob escaped her lips. Her body shuddered with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"Lavender?" a voice asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. Looking up, Lavender saw Seamus taking a seat next to her. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Lavender shook her head. No, she wasn't all right. None of them were. "I just want to go home," she whispered.

Seamus reach over, gently wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "I know, I do too," he admitted softly.

But they both knew they couldn't. It would just cause trouble for the rest of their families, and neither wanted to risk it.

His hand moved over and gently grabbed hers. Seamus was always there for her, holding her hand and offering comfort when she needed it most. Their relationship had never moved past hand holding, and as much as she wanted it to go father, she knew now wasn't the time. So the small hand holdings would have to do.

She remembered the first time he had ever approached her.

_It was the beginning of the year, and Lavender had stood up for a first year. Alecto wasn't pleased at all though, and had tortured Lavender for taking the blame._

_Seamus had found her crying in an abandoned alcove. He had pulled her into his arms silently, stroking her hair. "It was heroic of you to fight against them," he whispered in her ear._

And after that, they had always been there for each other, being each others strength. "Things will be all right Lav," he whispered.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, the helplessness sinking in. "I don't know how much more I can take of this…"

Seamus pressed a kiss to her temple. "Harry's out there now, he's going to end it Lav. Things will be okay. So just cheer up, and we'll grin and bear it, making it through this together."

She sniffled, her hand coming up to rub the tears away. "Seamus, I've never properly thanked you," she said, turning around to face him.

He grinned. "Lavender, you don't have to thank me."

"But I want too," she said, smiling at him.

Seamus' eyes met hers. "I can think of way or two you can repay me," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

He nodded.

Lavender reached forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Seamus smiled as she pulled away. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her tightly. "We'll make it through this, you'll see."

"I hope you're right," she answered, shuddering slightly.

"I am, and when this is all over, we'll be a proper couple."

"I'd like that," she whispered against his chest.

"Take you out on a date… maybe we'll go to Paris, see all the lights."

"That sounds wonderful," Lavender admitted softly. "A small vacation, just the two of us."

Seamus nodded. "We just have to hold on for a bit longer Lavender. But we'll make it."

"We'll make it together," she finished, her voice full of hope.

* * *

_Written for:_

_Florence and the Machine Challenge: never let me go_

_The Latin Challenge, Curo, Fortis_

_Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge: Gideon Prewett_

_HP Potions Competition: Grand Pepperup Potion_

_The "Romantics at Heart (Or Are We?)" Challenge_


	3. Until The End

**Until The End**

"Hermione, Ron, you know you can turn back," Harry said, giving her one last look.

She shook her head. "Don't be daft Harry, you know Ron and I are going to stay with you until the very end."

Ron nodded. "That's right mate, after all this time, you think you'd get it."

Harry looked at his two best friends, a smile creeping on his face. They were here for them, the three best friends, together for always.

"We're dedicated to this, we've come too far to turn back," Hermione mumbled.

"So let's end this," Ron said with a nod.

Harry pulled them both in for a hug. "I don't know where I'd be without the two of you."

"Probably lying face down in a ditch somewhere," Hermione said with a smile.

Harry frowned. "Hey, I'm not that dumb."

"Never said you were," she replied, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Here we go," Ron said. He held his hands out, Harry grasping one and Hermione grasping the other.

The three of them disappeared with a loud pop!

* * *

_Written for the Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge: Fabian Prewett option_


	4. Moving Forward

**Moving Forward**

"Luna, can you give me a hand with the greenhouses?" Neville asked, rubbing the dirt off his hands.

She nodded. "Sure." She followed him towards the greenhouses. Most of them were rebuilt, but there was still a lot of work to be done in regards to the plants.

The War had ended three months ago. School was supposed in a month and there was still a lot of work to be done. However, thousands of people were donating their time and money to try and get the school up and running again.

Luna was there every day, just like Neville was too. The two of them had pitched a tent, sharing it with other members of Dumbledore's Army.

"You okay?" Neville asked, sending a glance towards her.

She nodded. "I just can't believe we've done so much work, but there is still so much left to do."

Neville agreed. "At least the building structure is mostly finished. All that's left now is to really furbish the inside."

"Do you think will be done in time for school?"

Neville nodded. "Oh yes."

"Will you return? I know I have too, can't believe it was finally going to be my seventh year."

"Yeah, I am. Professor Sprout is taking me on as an apprentice."

"Oh Neville, that's wonderful!" Luna exclaimed, giving him a quick hug.

Neville blushed. "Yeah, I'll be a Professor once she retires; it's a bit nerve wracking actually."

The two of them had arrived at the greenhouses.

"So what are we going to be doing?" Luna asked, rolling up her sleeves.

"Mostly repotting some plants. Many were donated, but we need to make sure they become situated properly."

Luna nodded. "Can I work with the flowers?"

Neville chuckled. "Sure, that's Greenhouse 4. A holds the magical flowers, while B holds the nonmagical. Be sure to mind your hands!"

Luna nodded, making her way towards Greenhouse 4B. She'd start there first.

Pulling out the dirt, she began to scoop it into pots so she'd be able to plant the seeds. Her thoughts wandered, mulling over everything that had happened in the past few months.

Her father and her had been reunited, and although things had changed, they were on the way to getting better. Azkaban had changed her dad, and it wasn't for the better. He was still healing, and she was too in her own way.

The situation at Malfoy Manor still haunts her. Luna had nightmares every night, often of Bellatrix, that insane witch.

Neville would often hold her hand during her fits, which she didn't seem to mind.

Luna blushed. She knew Neville liked her, but she just didn't return his affections. Beside, Hannah made it very clear that she wanted to pursue Neville.

He was just her friend, a best friend at that, but a friend nonetheless. Things just wouldn't work out between them.

Harry had disappeared from the Wizarding World for a bit, taking Ginny with him. He had run off to find his Aunt and Uncle.

Ron and Hermione had also disappeared, off to find her parents in Australia.

Everyone else was here, rebuilding the castle, trying to make everything okay again.

Luna looked forward to when they finished, but knew it would never be the same.

War had touched these halls, and that wasn't something that could be erased.

But they would try, and just move forward.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Diagon Alley Challenge: Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

_HP Potions Competition: Essence of Dittany option_

_The Greenhouses Competition:Dirigible Plum_

_The Gemstone Competition: Pearls_


	5. True Friends

**True Friends**

Luna looked at the bird, reaching out to stroke its white feathers. "You pretty bird, are you hungry?"

The bird hooted in response.

Smiling, Luna pulled out some owl treats. "I thought you'd like these. They're different from the ones I brought last time. I know you said you didn't like them."

The owl hooted again.

Luna smiled. "I'm glad you come to visit me Hedwig," she said softly, petty the owl. Hedwig had been visiting her since her beginning at Hgowarts. Harry didn't know, but she was sure it didn't even matter.

Luna had formed a small bond with the owl. She would often tell her all her secrets and fears to the bird.

Because Luna had a gift. Well, she had many gifts. And one of those gifts was she could communicate with animals. It was much like seeing someone's aura; it had everything to do with the feeling they gave off and how they acted. It was all with intuition.

"Thank you Hedwig," Luna said, giving the bird a quick kiss on the feathers.

Hedwig hooted.

Luna nodded, smiling. "Yes, same time tomorrow."

Hedwig hooted.

"Yes you may bring your friend," Luna replied.

Hedwig hooted, then flying out again.

The next day, Hedwig appeared, this time accompanied with a tawny brown owl. Smiling, she reached into her pocket to pull out the treats.

She loved spending time with the owls. Animals were different from people; they were always there to listen and were never judgmental.

Animals didn't have the human qualities that ruined people. They lived life simply, not bothering to put others down or be rude.

Luna knew a lot of people didn't like her. She was different, and being different meant that people would often exclude her. She was used to it by now, but was just happy that she had the animals to keep her company.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Wand Wood Competition: Apple option_

_The Gemstone Competition: Hematite option_


	6. Finding Worth

**_Finding Worth_**

Ron took a deep breath. On the outside he was calm and collected, but on the inside he was screaming with excitement, unable to contain himself.

He had just made the Gryffindor Quidditch team! He, Ronald Weasley, had just achieved something great! He couldn't wait to tell his parents. They would finally be proud of him.

"Ron, where are you going?" Hermione called after him. She wanted to congratulate him, but he seemed to be on a mission.

"I have to write Mum!" he cried, a huge smile on his face.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. She was so proud of Ron. He had been waiting for a moment like this for ages, and he had finally achieved that. Hermione knew Ron was one who thought he lived in the shadow of his family, and it greatly damaged his self-esteem. But hopefully this would be what he needed.

"_Dear Mum,_

_You wouldn't believe it, but I've just been made the keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team! I've never been so excited!_

_Love, Ronald."_

He reappeared in the Common Room, clutching the letter tightly. "Walk to the Owlery with me?" he asked Hermione. She nodded. The two of them made their way towards the Tower, Ron bouncing with every step.

"I'm proud of you Ron," Hermione said softly.

He turned to face her. "Thanks Hermione, that really means a lot to me."

She blushed. She cared for Ron a lot more than she cared to admit. He was a brilliant man, and was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. She thought he was brilliant.

Once they reached the tower, Ron summoned an owl. Attaching the letter to its leg, he watched as it flew off. "Mum will be so proud," he said smiling.

"She's already proud of you Ron," Hermione said softly.

Ron shook his head, a frown appearing on his face. "No, she's proud of everyone else. Just not me. I've never done anything brave or exciting before. Nothing to be proud of."

Hermione shook her head, willing the tears not to fall. Why couldn't he see? "You're so stupid Ronald!" she hissed, her grief turning into anger.

"What?" he asked, turning to face her. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I care about!" she blurted out. "I think you're incredibly amazing Ronald, despite the fact that you're too daft to even realize it."

Ron's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Do you fancy me?"

"Of course I bloody fancy you!" Hermione said exasperatedly. Without a response from him, Hermione grabbed the front of his robes, planting a kiss on him.

Ron, who at first was too stunned to respond, eagerly began to kiss her back.

They stayed like that for a few moments, each getting lost in the feel of the other.

Pulling away, Hermione smiled at him sadly. "I'm proud of you Ron. And you're mother is too."

"Do you really think so?"

Hermione laughed. "I'm a know it all Ron, remember? So yeah, I really think so."

Ron blushed. "Well, we should probably get down to dinner." Hermione nodded, holding her hand out for his. He smiled as he slipped his hand into hers.

The two of them walked to the Great Hall, each holding each other's hand pleased with the way the day had turned out.

"Bout time," Harry said with a smile as he noticed their conjoined hands.

Ron blushed. "It's been a productive day."

Hermione simply laughed.

Ron still couldn't get over it. He had been obsessed with Quidditch ever since he was a little boy. And now, he finally had a chance to be a part of all the magic. He was going to be a Quidditch star! His passion was about to become his life. He was so incredibly lucky.

* * *

The next morning, an owl dropped a letter down in front of Ron.

Hermione squeezed his hand, giving him a reassuring smile.

Tearing open the letter, he read it quickly.

"_Oh Ronald, I'm so proud of you! Your father is as well. We've always known you'd be a great Quidditch player, how could you not with all the practice you get in over the summer. Let us know when your first match is and we'll try and attend. But great job, and no matter what, know that we think you're brilliant. Love, Mummy_."

"See," Hermione said, watching the owl fly off, "I told you she'd be proud."

"Great job mate, you really deserve it," Harry said, clapping him on the back.

Ron grinned. He had never been so happy.

* * *

_Written for:_

_Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge: Charlie Weasley option_

_The Diagon Alley Challenge: Eeylops Owl Emporium option_

_The Greenhouses Competition: Sunflower_

_HP Potions Competition: Shrinking potion option_

_The Philosopher's Stone Competition: Quidditch option_


	7. How Sweet It Is

**_How Sweet It Is To Be Loved By You_**

Narcissa took a deep breath. This was the big day. Today was the day she would go from being a Black to a Malfoy. Her heart pounded in her chest and she shuddered with nerves.

"Cissa?" a voice called on the other side of the door.

"Come in," Narcissa replied. The door opened and Bellatrix came in. "Oh Cissy, you look beautiful!" Bellatrix said, smiling as her sister did a small twirl for her.

"Thanks Bella," she said with a smile. A small pang appeared in her heart, causing her to frown.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, noticing her sister's crestfallen face.

Narcissa let out a sniffle. "I wish Andromeda was here."

Bella was quiet for a moment. She approached Narcissa, giving her a tight hug. "I do too," she admitted softly. Many people thought she was glad their sister was gone, but that wasn't the case.

"Do you think she's happy?" Cissa asked, turning to Bella.

The dark haired witch nodded. "I think so. She really loved Ted, and I believe the two of them are happy wherever they are."

Cissa nodded. "I'm nervous," she admitted.

Bella shook her head. "Cissa, Lucius absolutely adores you. The two of you will be happy together."

"But he's a death eater," the blonde whispered. The fact had bothered her, but she didn't dare voice her opinion, it just wasn't appropriate.

"But he's a good man, with a good heart, and that's all that matters," Bellatrix said. "But come now, it's time."

Narcissa nodded, taking a deep breath. She was excited. During the past few months she had fallen in love with Lucius, and knew he would make a good husband. She just couldn't help getting cold feet.

"You're getting married to the love of your life Narcissa, everything will be all right." Bella squeezed Narcissa's hand and the two of them made their way to the garden where the ceremony was taking place.

Bellatrix turned and gave Cissa one more hug. "Good luck," she whispered. When the music started up, Bella walked down the aisle escorted by her current beau, Rodolphus.

"Ready pumpkin?"Cygnus Black III asked, taking in his daughter's appearance.

She nodded. "Yes father, just a bit nervous."

"Don't be nervous, Lucius is a wonderful man."

"I know that," she responded with a sigh.

The air was silent for a moment, before the music began to play once more. "It's time pumpkin," Cygnus said, grasping his daughter's arm. They turned the corner and Narcissa beamed when she took in the view. Lucius was waiting at the altar, a huge smile on his face. There were white bows all along the seats, giving the whole ordeal a very innocent look.

Naracissa and Cygnus walked up the aisle slowly. When they reached the end, he took Cissa's hand and placed it into Lucius'.

At that moment, all that mattered to her was the man in front of her. They stared at each other, each smiling as they said their vows.

"Lucius Malfoy, do you take Narcissa Black to be your wedded wife? To join your magic with hers eternally?"

"I do," he said with a smile.

"Narcissa Black, do you take Lucius Malfoy to be your husband? To join your magic with his eternally?"

"I do," she said, her heart pounding in her chest.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister said, stepping back from the couple. "I now pronounce you man and wife."

Lucius and Narcissa kissed, bounding themselves to each other for life. Nothing in the outside world mattered. It was just them, their hands entwined, lips pressed together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Diagon Alley Competition: Twilfitt and Tattlings option_

_The Greenhouse Competition: white rose option_

_HP Potions Competition: Beautification potion option_


	8. Faithful Love

**_Faithful Love_**

Hermione looked down in the letter in her hand. There was a huge smile on her face and her heart was beating erratically. Today was her and Ron's anniversary, but they had to spend it apart because he was on an Auror mission. At first, she was upset because she wouldn't be seeing him, but this letter made everything better. Ron was so cheesy, she rolled her eyes. Looking down, she read the letter again.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Happy Anniversary! I bet you thought I'd forget, didn't you? Well, surprise! I remembered! The mission is going good, and we're starting to close in on our target, so hopefully this means I'll be home with you soon! I hope things have been going all right at work for you. Speaking of which, congrats on getting the werewolf rights bill passed! I'm so proud of you babe. Well, I have to go, but know that I love you so much Hermione Weasley, and I can't wait to see you in a few days. I'm counting down the seconds until I get to see your beautiful face._

_Much love,_

_You're dearest Ronald. Xoxo_

Hermione read the letter again, clutching it to her chest. "I love you Ron," she whispered.

She was amazed by how much he had grown in the past few years. They had gotten married about four years after the War had ended and they had been happy ever since.

So despite the fact Hermione was spending their anniversary alone, she knew she wasn't really. Ron was in her heart, and that's where he'd remain.

* * *

_Written for:_

_The Philosopher's Stone Competition: Letters from no one option_

_The Weasley-Potter-Prewett Category Challenge: Victoire Weasley option_

_The Latin Challenge: fidelis, amor_


	9. Baby Harry

**_Baby Harry_**

"James!" Lily cried out, clutching her stomach.

James Potter came running into the room, skidding to a stop. "What's wrong Lils?"

"The baby!"

"The baby?" he asked, scrunching his eyes up in confusion.

Lily rolled her eyes. "James, the baby is coming, we need to get to St. Mungo's."

His eyes widened. "The baby's coming? Sweet Merlin, I'll grab the stuff and alert the guys."

Lily nodded, stopping herself from rolling her eyes once more. She had originally thought that once they were married, he wouldn't see his Marauder's as much… Ha.

The four of them were inseparable.

James came over and grabbed Lily by the waist, the two of them flooing to the hospital.

"Right this way Mrs. Potter," the mediwitch said. Sirius had gone over earlier to alert them of their arrival.

Lily gasped as another contraction hit her.

* * *

The door slammed in James' face. Turning around, he faced Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "I can't believe they kicked me out!"

Remus chuckled. "You're probably just stressing Lily out."

"But that's my baby in there!"

"We know James, you've mentioned it a million times," Peter said, shaking his head.

Sirius stood, clapping James on the back. "Come on and take a seat, just relax." James sat down, burying his face in his hands. The time ticked by slowly...

"James Potter?" the Medi-witch called, sticking her head out the door.

James' head snapped up. "Yes?"

The nurse smiled. "You're a daddy now."

James stood up and practically bolted into the room. Lily was holding a small bundle. "James," she said, turning to face him. "He's so handsome."

"My little Harry," he said, leaning over to get a good look. "Oh Lily, he has your eyes."

She smiled and nodded. "My little baby."

"You did wonderfully," James said, leaning over to plant a kiss on Lily's head.

"Take him so you can show the others," Lily held Harry out to James.

Nervously, he took the small baby into his hands. He turned to Lily, but saw she had already fallen asleep. "Come on Harry, time to meet all your uncles."

He strutted out of the delivery room looking like a proud father. "Here he is boys! Harry James Potter."

The three marauders crowded around him to get a good look.

"He's so tiny," Peter whispered.

"Of course he's tiny, he's a baby," Sirius said rudely.

Remus just smiled. "He's so beautiful James."

"I know," he replied, looking at his son. A huge smile was on his face. "My little boy…"

* * *

_Written for:_

_Weasley Potter Prewett Category Challenge: James Sirius Potter_

_The Greenhouse Challenge: banana option_


	10. Heated Gazes and Fluttering Hearts

Written for the Greenhouse Competition, begonia option!

* * *

**_Heated Gazes & Fluttering Hearts_**

Hermione took a deep breath. Looking in the mirror, she checked her appearance over. She had spent hours on her hair, smoothing it so she could pull it back elegantly. Her blue dress fit her perfectly, accentuating her developing curves.

She couldn't believe Viktor had asked her to the Yule Ball. He had all those girls falling all over him, but he chose her, the quiet one. But maybe it was her quietness that set her apart.

Hermione knew she wasn't like all the other girls. She didn't care about his money or his fame. Or his looks for that matter, _although they were definitely a plus_.

No, she liked him for him. Beneath his rough exterior was a soft and gentle man. He actually liked to read to her surprise. Hermione had never met someone who was just as studious as she was. It was nice for a change.

Vaguely, she wondered if Ron would be jealous that she was going to the ball with Viktor. But she shrugged it off. Ron had his chance and he wasted it. She wouldn't spend another minute pinning over someone like him. He just wasn't worth it.

Glancing at the clock, Hermione realized it was time. She slipped her feet into her heels and checked herself over once more. She slipped her wand into the garter on her leg, not that she would need it.

She silently made her way through the hallways, thankful she didn't run into anyone. Approaching the Great Hall, she stopped to peek around the corner.

She saw Viktor standing there, looking handsome as ever.

Taking a deep breath, she began her descent down the staircase.

His eyes met hers and she felt her heart flutter. The gaze was so heated, so intense; she felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. She could feel all the emotion in the stare and knew at once that he felt the same way.

It was going to be a good night.


	11. Best Friends Forever

**_Best Friends Forever_**

"Hermione?" Ginny asked sleepily, sitting up on the couch by the fire. "Where have you been?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh, errr, I was out…"

"Doing what?" Ginny was now fully awake. Hermione had been sneaking off at all sorts of hours and it was starting to worry the redhead. "Where did you go?"

"To the library."

"The library is closed," Ginny said, raising her eyebrow. "And I know you don't have a key."

Hermione pursed her lips together. "Ginny, it's not really a big deal, and it isn't any of your business."

"Not any of my business? You're my best friend, I was just wondering where you've been going off too! I'm worried about you Hermione."

Hermione took in Ginny's worried expression. "Nothing bad is going on, okay?"

"Can you please just tell me? I swear I'll keep it a secret." Ginny patted the seat next to her on the couch.

Hermione sighed. She moved over towards Ginny, taking a seat. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"You can tell me Mione," Ginny said.

Hermione sighed. "I've been seeing someone."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Hermione Granger, you've been sneaking out past curfew to see a boy?!"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, I have been."

Ginny clapped her hands together excitedly. Scooting closer, she smiled at her friend.

Hermione looked at her warily.

"Well, go on, tell me who it is!" Ginny demanded.

Hermione sighed. "You can't tell anyone Ginny."

"I won't, pinky promise." The redhead thrust her pinky finger towards Hermione.

Sighing once more, Hermione wrapped her pinky around Ginny's.

"Okay, now who is it?"

"Okay, don't be mad, because it's someone from another house."

Ginny smiled mischievously. "All right, you're being all mysterious, so it's obviously someone from Slytherin."

Hermione blushed.

"Yes, I was right! Okay, hmmm, is he in our house?"

Hermione gave a small nod.

Ginny squealed.

"Be quiet Ginny, you'll wake everyone else up!"

"Hermione!" Ginny cried, grabbing onto Hermione's arm excitedly, "You're dating Draco Malfoy?!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "How on earth did you figure it out so fast?" She loved Ginny, but her perception for hidden details was a bit uncanny.

"Because he's the best looking Slytherin in our year! And he's incredibly smart, as smart as you in fact. It's only natural that you want someone who you can hold an intellectual conversation with."

Hermione smiled. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? No way! I'm completely accepting of your relationship Hermione," Ginny said, smiling. "I'm so happy for you! It's about time you got out there and got some."

Hermione blushed.

"Ah! So you have got some, tell me, is Draco as good in bed as everyone says he is?"

"Even better," Hermione whispered, a dazed look on her face. "Oh Ginny, Draco is just so wonderful. I mean don't get me wrong, he was a huge prick when we were younger, but now, he's changed. He's so sweet to me, an absolute romantic!"

"Sounds like he's your kind of guy," Ginny commented. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Hermione so happy.

Hermione nodded. "He does make me happy." She sighed dreamily. "But we've decided to keep our relationship a secret. We know a lot of people wouldn't accept it, so it's just easier this way."

"Thanks for telling me though, Hermione, you're secret is safe."

Hermione smiled at Ginny. "You're my best friend; I know you'll take the secret to the grave if I asked you."

"That's right! Sisters from another mister!"

Hermione laughed. "Come on Gin, it's time for bed."

"Tell me more tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled, giving her a quick nod. "Definitely!"

* * *

_Word Count: 602_

_Written for: HP Potions Competition- Gregory's Unctuous Potion, The Latin Challenge- Credo, Comes, The Greenhouses Competition: Rose(rose), Weasley-Potter-Prewett Challenge- Molly Weasley II_


	12. Heavy In Your Arms

A/N: I don't own HP. A huge thanks to MrsBates93 for betaing this! Written for the HP Potions Competition: garroting gas option and the Florence and the Machine Challenge. Enjoy!

* * *

_**I was a heavy heart to carry  
But he never let me down  
When he had me in his arms  
My feet never touched the ground  
I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms.**_

* * *

"Hermione?" Ron's voice called up the stairs.

Hermione groaned softly.

"Mione, where are you?"

"Don't call me that!" she shouted back.

Honestly, she liked being with Ron. He was sweet, and actually pretty good at being a boyfriend, except for one tiny thing.

He was practically suffocating her.

Every single moment, he was hanging all over her, smothering her with affection. And frankly, it was driving her mad.

They had only been together for three weeks, but Ron was acting like they had been together for twenty years. He wouldn't leave her alone, and he was starting to get on her nerves.

"How come you didn't come to the Burrow this morning?" Ron asked, entering the kitchen in Grimmauld Place.

Hermione sighed. "Honestly, Ron, it's only nine o'clock in the morning."

"And?" he continued, his eyes looking up at her innocently.

"And what? I needed some time to myself, Ron, surely you understand that?"

He looked wounded. "Why do you want to be alone? Hermione, don't you want to be with me?"

She sighed. "Of course I want to be with you, Ron, but I do want some time to myself as well. I've barely had a moment to really reflect on what has happened these past few weeks."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked, his insecurity evident.

Hermione reached over and grabbed his hand. "Of course not, Ron. We're finally together, and I'm not letting that go. It's just been hard for me, and you're just always here. I just need some me time, surely you understand that?"

Ron chewed on his lip. "I suppose. I just get nervous. We finally get together after all these years, Hermione, and I don't want to let you out of my sight."

"But why?" she asked, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

He shrugged. "I think I'm scared you're going to leave and never come back."

Her eyes widened. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you'll realize you deserve better? I don't know, Hermione," Ron answered honestly.

"Ron," she said. Leaning forward, she gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? So you can stop worrying."

"I can't help it," he said.

She sighed. "I know, but you really need to give me some space. The more you smother me, the more I want to hex you. So please, just do us both a favour and give me some time."

Ron sighed. "Okay, okay. I won't smother you anymore. In fact, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day. Give you some time to yourself."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks for understanding, Ron."

He grinned. "Well, that's what relationships are about, right? Learning about each other, and both of us giving and taking in order to make sure we're both happy."

"When did you grow up, Ron Weasley?" Hermione asked, a teasing hint in her voice.

He shrugged. "Not really sure, but I'm fairly certain a curly haired witch I know helped speed the process along."

"Ron," she said with a smile. Leaning forward, she kissed him.

He kissed her back with equal passion. Reluctantly, Ron pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione."

She smiled. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

Ron gave her one last smile before disappearing into the fireplace.

Hermione sighed once he was gone. She was surprised he had taken it so well, but glad that he had.

Ron was far too attached, but she reassured herself that he would get better as time went on.

She'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
